Hide in the Shadows
by Kaiya Darkwolf
Summary: ONESHOT. R not because of language, but because of references to sex and a character death. After 6 years of hurt, I've had enough, I don't want it to go on, and before you ask, no I'm not okay!


Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable characters.  
  
AN: okay this is a random ONE SHOT.

# # #

"Are you okay?" I look up from the floor and glare at him, how dare he intrude on my silent time, and besides no I'm not okay. Do I look okay?  
  
But of course, he thinks I'm okay, after all if I wasn't I would say something right?  
  
Bring attention to myself so that everyone knows that I'm okay. I laugh at that thought. No I'm not okay, but people can't see that. Ever since the beginning I've not been okay, it's scary now when I look back on it.  
  
No one could ever tell that I wouldn't turn out the way I was supposed too, but hey you go through what I did and see if you come out alright. I dare you too.  
  
But no, you won't will you, you don't want to. There's no point to it is there, no. Not to you, there's no point to it to you.  
  
Didn't notice me until then did you?  
  
Not until it was needed or required too.  
  
Then you did, but until then I was just a shadow.  
  
Nothing real, nothing solid, nothing worth wasting time on, unless of course that time can be spent boosting your own image and reputation.  
  
One knows or at least suspects. But what can I say, she's been through too. Well okay no she hasn't but she's been through stuff which the guys just don't get.  
  
I will always maintain that you can't understand something unless you yourself have done it.  
  
But why would you?  
  
It's not normal.  
  
It's stupid.  
  
It's stupid and attention seeking.  
  
After all that's all I am, isn't it?  
  
Just a little attention seeking child who has no sense of the big, grown- ups world.  
  
Well you know what?  
  
Screw 'em. Screw 'em all. They don't care about me anymore, well I'm not sure if they ever did. But I don't care about them.  
  
And they certainly won't miss me once I've gone.  
  
Oh they'll grieve for a bit, as they're supposed too. After all they are my family, it's their job to be sad when their only daughter dies.  
  
He's looking at me with concern, its fake, he's fake. Its all bloody fake. And I hate it.  
  
I stand up from the chair by the fire and push past him walking out of the portrait door.  
  
He's calling my name behind him. Stupid boy why can't he leave me alone? Can't he see that I want to be alone?  
  
I speed up and dart behind a tapestry, almost crying out when someone grabs me from behind, putting their hand over my mouth and pulling me back into the shadows, which is just as well, he pulled back the tapestry just as the calloused hand pulled me out of sight.  
  
We stood in silence until he disappeared, then the hand released me. I stepped forwards from the grip and turn towards my captor. Rescuer? Oh I don't know, but I know one thing. I. Don't. Need. Rescuing.  
  
"What are you doing?" the voice said silkily. My heart jumped a beat. Snape!  
  
I looked to the floor. "Do not make me repeat myself girl." He said, his silky voice sharp.  
  
I was out after curfew I knew that and so did he, but he knew I was running, he helped me hide.  
  
"Hiding sir." I answer quietly, but in the stillness he can still he me.  
  
"Yes, from Mr Potter I see. Will you care to explain to me why you are running around the castle after curfew being chased by Mr Potter?"  
  
"I can't say sir." I replied, still speaking quietly.  
  
"And why is that?" he asked, stepping out of the darker shadows.  
  
I look up at him, his deep black eyes stare into mine.  
  
"Because even walls have ears sir."  
  
He smirked, and grabbed my upper arm tightly, it was slightly painful but I don't care.  
  
"Come, you can explain to me in a room that has no ears." He led me out of the passage way and down to the dungeons, to my surprise we passed the door to both his classroom and his office. He stopped in front of a plain bit of wall and whispered quietly, to quiet for me to hear.  
  
A small door appeared and he stepped through pulling me with him.  
  
The room was a small one, that had a fire place which to my surprise was lit, 2 black chairs, one sofa and a bookcase.  
  
Snape sat down in one of the chairs and motioned me to the other. Slowly I lowered myself into it, staring down at the stone floor.  
  
He opened his mouth to start but I cut him off.  
  
"Make me a poison sir." I say clearly. He stares at me. I can feel his eyes boring into me.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Make me a poison, one that wont get you into trouble, but will kill me." I say, I look up and stare into his eyes. I can feel him searching my mind. I let him, at least he'll understand why.  
  
An age later he looks away, deep in thought. Then silently he reaches into his robes and pulls out a small green bottle.  
  
"This will do what you want. It can't be traced back to me as it is Dark Arts, and works like the Killing curse. Leaving the body in perfect health – except for the fact that they're dead. One drop will suffice."  
  
I stand and walk over to him.  
  
"Thank you." I whisper, leaning in and capturing his lips with a kiss. One hand, I run through his hair which is silky to my surprise, the other I take the poison in.  
  
I stand up and move back over to the other chair. Not looking at him, I know he was surprised, but he responded, so he doesn't detest me.  
  
I open the bottle and lift it to my mouth. He comes up behind me and takes it out of my hand, closing it again and pulling me close to him.  
  
"Not yet." He whispers in my ear. "If you want I can let you experience true happiness, if only for a little while."  
  
My breath quickens and I nod. He smiles gently, it was a look I had never seen on him before. He took my hand and led me to the bookcase, tapped it twice with his wand and then walked through it. Dragging me along behind him.  
  
He led me to his bed and placed the poison on the side table. I can easily say that the next couple of hours were the best hours of my life.  
  
When he moved off me, rolling onto his back, he summoned the poison and looked over at me.  
  
"Lie on your back." His soft voice commanded. I did as I was told. He leant across me and kissed me one last time before opening the bottle and holding it over my open mouth, allowing one drop to fall onto my tongue.

# # #

I watch the clear liquid fall, as soon as it touches her skin it will kill her.  
  
Most would expect me to feel bad about taking a 16 year olds virginity, but I saw in her mind what she has been going through since her first year.  
  
At least I know that for once in her life she was happy. And I was the cause of it. I can not say that I am the cause for happiness in anyone else's life, but I was in hers.  
  
And she's dead now. 

I need to get her outside, outside of my room, the dungeons and the castle. But I can't risk carrying her out.  
  
I banish her to the bottom on the front steps, sadistic I know, but what do you expect? I was a very loyal Death Eater at one point.

# # #

It's been a year since I've come here.

2 years since she died.  
  
I look down at the grave, and lay one black rose at the base of the headstone, I read over the name one last time before turning and leaving the burial grounds.  
  
The engravings will be forever etched into my mind.  
  
Ginerva Adara Weasley.  
February 29th 1980 – December 21st 1996.  
Did she know we loved her?


End file.
